


5 times Morgana began to redeem herself and 1 time she didn't have to

by Cello_trash



Series: Making Windows Where There Were Once Walls + some oneshots [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Arthur Knows About Morgana's Magic (Merlin), BAMF Morgana (Merlin), Canon Era, Communication, Crack Treated Seriously, Crying, F/M, M/M, Redeemed Morgana (Merlin), surprising I know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24220213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cello_trash/pseuds/Cello_trash
Summary: "This had gone way better than she had dared to hope. In full honesty, she had expected to be killed on spot; she didn’t even think that she’d be able to make it to the throne room before being discovered. At the very least, she thought that she would be taken into custody and then sent to the pyre soon afterwards."Set immediately after part two of the series. Morgana tries to prove that she's loyal to her friends and Camelot. The road to redemption isn't easy.
Relationships: Arthur/Merlin (background), Gwaine/Percival (Merlin), Gwen/Lancelot (background), if you squint
Series: Making Windows Where There Were Once Walls + some oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744669
Comments: 7
Kudos: 110





	5 times Morgana began to redeem herself and 1 time she didn't have to

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't really know how I feel about this one. I wasn't sure how to go about this story, and so I thought that a 5+1 might work in showing Morgana's relationships developing with different characters. I hope you enjoy!  
> All mistakes are my own

**1: Merlin**

Morgana did not sleep well the night of Arthur’s wedding. After their conversation, she had tried to fall asleep, but her mind was racing too fast. This had gone way better than she had dared to hope. In full honesty, she had expected to be killed on spot; she didn’t even think that she’d be able to make it to the throne room before being discovered. At the very least, she thought that she would be taken into custody and then sent to the pyre soon afterwards.

She had prepared herself for the almost certainty of her execution in the weeks leading up to her arrival in Camelot. After everything that she had done, she thought that she probably deserved death. She couldn’t honestly blame all of her actions on being afraid of Uther because Merlin had also lived in fear, and he hadn’t become evil.

Instead, Arthur seemed ready to forgive her, or at the very least begin to forgive her; there was still a lot between them that they needed to work through. However, she knew that just because Arthur had not seemed overly angry at her return, that didn’t mean that almost everyone else would be as lenient. She wasn’t sure how to even begin to prove herself to the rest of her former friends and the entire kingdom of Camelot.

She spent the rest of the night trying to brainstorm different ways that she could redeem herself, making a list of everyone she needed to personally apologize to. It’s funny; when she thought she was walking into her immediate death, she hadn’t bothered thinking of how to apologize. She had not thought she would live long enough to get to do that.

However, when Merlin came down to talk to her in the morning, Morgana was no closer to coming up with a solution. 

“You don’t seem like you slept well,” Merlin broached apprehensively.

“No… I’ve had a lot to think about,” Morgana responded, staring at the floor so that she wouldn’t have to look Merlin in the eyes.

“Before we say anything else, Arthur filled me in on what you talked about last night, and I do understand why you felt like you had to betray Camelot, and… I want to apologize to you, Morgana,” Merlin said. “I thought I was doing what was right when I kept you in the dark about your magic, and I thought I was doing what was right when I poisoned you.” Merlin murmured. “I was wrong on both counts, and I’m sorry that I caused you great pain. I was so busy trying to protect Arthur that I lost sight of the fact that you were just as scared as me.”

“Even though I have committed even greater atrocities, and betrayed everyone I loved, I don’t think I can absolve you of your guilt right now,” Morgana said, pained. “I can’t seem to make myself forgive you, even though I really do want to…” She gazed off into space, biting her lip in frustration.

“I do not expect you to,” Merlin responded. At Morgana’s shocked look, he continued, “I hurt you. I pushed you into a corner when I could have helped you. I hope that overtime I am able to prove to you that I really am sorry, but I would not believe you if you told me that you had already forgiven me.”

They stood in silence as Morgana fully digested Merlin’s words.

“I hope I can do the same,” she settled on. “You know everything that I have done that I am sorry for, and no amount of asking for your clemency is ever going to fix what I have done. But I plan to try and prove myself to all of you, and hopefully one day you can forgive me as well.”

They finally looked each other in the eye, and an agreement settled over both of them. “That sounds like a plan,” Merlin stated. “Let us both try to prove ourselves worthy of each other’s forgiveness through our actions going forward.”

Merlin stuck his hand through the bar in an offer of friendship. Morgana did not hesitate to take the proffered olive branch, and shook Merlin’s hand sealing the pact that they had made to each other.

When Merlin pulled his hand back, he gave Morgana a small smile. “You must be starving,” he said, and when she nodded her head in agreement, he leaned back slightly, and asked the nearby guard to have a servant bring down some food for the two of them.

When the guard had done as he asked, Merlin turned to Morgana, “It is okay if I join you, right?”

“Of course,” Morgana assented. “Would you like to come in, it’s not very comfortable, but it’ll be easier to talk.”

“Sure.” Once the food arrived, they ate in a semi-comfortable silence. “If you want, I could teach you some more spells, non-dark magic spells of course…?” Merlin offered.

“I’d love that,” Morgana said sincerely. “In return I only ask to be told of all the gossip that I’ve missed.”

Merlin laughed, “It’s a deal as long as you’ll tell me embarrassing stories of Arthur as a child.”

“No time like the present,” Morgana chuckled. “So there was this one time when he was five or six, I think, where he knocked down a wasp’s nest… he ran into the throne room, interrupting Uther’s meeting, crying like he’d lost a limb… and he calls me a drama queen,” Morgana smiled at the memory.

“It must run in the family,” Merlin raised his eyebrow, and they softly laughed together.

It wasn’t much, but it was a start to Morgana’s long journey to redemption.

**2: Gwen**

When Morgana was allowed to return to her chambers after a week and a half in the dungeons, she was heavily guarded, her movement still largely restricted. She could walk around the castle under guard and eat with Arthur and Merlin occasionally, but other than that she was confined to her room; she was never unsupervised.

The one thing that was similar to her life before she joined Morgause, was that, to her great surprise, Gwen reprised her duty as Morgana’s maidservant. 

The first morning that Morgana woke up to find Gwen opening up the curtains, she audibly gasped at the sight of her former servant and friend.

At the noise Gwen turned to face Morgana, “Is something the matter?” Gwen asked coolly.

“Why are you here?” Morgana breathed out in bewilderment.

“I’ve decided to be your maidservant again.” Gwen was still stone faced. After several seconds of silence, her face softened slightly. “And even though you have hurt me and the ones I love many times over, I still think of you as a friend,” Gwen finished quietly.

“Why are all of you being so nice to me?” Morgana asked quietly, tears threatening to spill over.

“Maybe you don’t deserve it, but we all want to see you return to the great woman you once were.”

It was slow going, but day by day they started to get closer again. In the beginning, Gwen treated her fairly cold most of the time, and Morgana did not blame her. Their banter began to reenter their conversations slowly and Morgana tried to do her best to show her friend that she was sorry.

After one particularly emotional and tearful conversation in which Morgana apologized again and Gwen admitted how hurt she had been when Morgana left, Gwen started to confide in Morgana more. She would tell her about the different happenings around the castle, and would hang out when Merlin came to teach Morgana about magic. Some days, the three of them would just talk instead, and the camaraderie between the three of them grew.

One day, not long after Morgana was given permission to wander the castle by herself, she saw Gwen being harassed by some guard. Hurrying over, she demanded, “What is going on here?”

“Nothing,” the guard barked. “This girl wouldn’t fetch me food from the kitchens.”

Morgana looked at him thunderously, and noticing the basket of laundry at Gwen’s feet responded, “She is not yours to command. She is clearly busy, and you are not to talk to her in that way ever again or else Arthur will hear of it,” she threatened.

The guard looked appropriately cowed, and muttered something nasty under his breath, but let Gwen go. Morgana bent over, picking up the basket, and handed it to Gwen. “Why don’t I accompany you down to the washroom,” Morgana stated, “I have something I wish to discuss with you.”

The two walked quickly away from the guard, and once they were out of earshot, Gwen turned to Morgana, “Thank you for that Morgana.”

“It was no problem, Gwen. If you ever have problems with the guards, or anybody for that matter, please come talk to me. While I might not be in complete good graces, I still have the power get them in trouble. I wish you had that social power yourself, but it is the least I can do after everything you’ve done for me.”

They smiled at each other. When Gwen reached the washroom, Morgana excused herself with a friendly wave, saying that she needed to return to her chambers; if she didn’t mention that she would be making a stop before going to her room, well nobody needed to be the wiser. Her detour took her back to where the rude guard was standing. She watched him from behind a pillar, wondering how to get revenge for Gwen.

A wicked idea sprung into her mind and she grinned mischievously. Whispering a couple of words, her eyes turned gold, and she silently celebrated when she saw the guard start moving from foot to foot in discomfort.

She turned around and walked back to her room. The spell she put on the guard would give him an unending itch all over his body. No matter how much he scratched, he would never feel relief. It was a fairly basic spell, so Gaius would be able to identify and counteract it quickly, but Morgana was sure that it would take the guard a couple days before he caved and sought the physicians help.

Morgana smiled to herself at the thought.

A week later, Morgana returned from watching the knights’ practice to find Gwen cleaning in her chambers. “I was hoping to find you,” Morgana declared. “I got bored while watching the knights as made this flower crown, I think it’d look nice on you.”

Gwen took the crown from Morgana’s hands and placed it on her head. Morgana then leaned in with a conspiratorial wink. “Arthur gave the knights the rest of the day off, why don’t you go and spend some time with Lancelot… take the rest of the day off.”

Gwen blushed, “Thank you Morgana.”

Three weeks later, a sighting of a wild beast was reported, so Arthur had taken several of the knights, including Lancelot, on a trip to investigate what was happening (Merlin suspected the creature was magic in nature). When Gwen came to bring Morgana her dinner, she was clearly racked with worry.

“Is something wrong Gwen?” Morgana was concerned.

“It’s stupid, but no matter how many times he leaves and comes back safe, I’m always worried that this might be the mission Lancelot doesn’t survive,” Gwen whispered.

“Oh, Gwen,” Morgana cried, “It’s not ridiculous. Come here.” Gwen stepped towards Morgana and was enveloped in a big hug. “While I am not allowed to leave the castle grounds right now, I promise that I will do everything within my power to protect Lancelot.”

Gwen shuddered in her grasp. “Is there anything I can do to help you right now Gwen?” Morgana inquired.

Gwen sniffed and pulled back from the hug. “Can I just stay here for a bit?” Morgana immediately agreed, herding Gwen until she was sitting on the bed.

“Why don’t I tell you some funny stories to distract you,” Morgana offered, and when Gwen agreed, she launched into telling story after story, only stopping when she noticed that Gwen had fallen asleep. Morgana blew the light out and settled in, not wanting to disturb her friend’s slumber.

Things would never return to the way they were, but Morgana felt like she finally had her best friend back. Gwen felt the same way.

**3: Percival**

Eight months had passed since Morgana had come back to Camelot, and people were finally starting to get used to her presence. Even if it was clear that they still did not fully trust her, they were friendly (or at least not openly hostile).

The one exception to this was Sir Percival. He was always cold towards her, avoiding her if possible.

When she asked around, she was informed that his family had been killed by her and Morgause’s army. She had winced at that, and an immense wave of guilt settled over her. Any time she tried to get close to him to try to apologize, he would brush her off. Morgana had known that she would not ever be able to regain everyone’s trust, but she was determined to not give up on redeeming herself to Percival. She just did not know how.

Her opportunity came on a mission to a small village that had been reported to have been attacked by bandits. Arthur had agreed to start having her tag along on some missions. While Merlin was a massive help on his own, having a second magic user couldn’t hurt; especially if Merlin were to get injured somehow.

By the time that they reached the village, the bandits had left, but Arthur insisted that they spend at least a couple hours trying to follow the tracks the bandits had left behind. Maybe they hadn’t gotten that far, and they could capture them, Arthur reasoned. These marauders had effectively destroyed the town, destroying crop fields and houses, as well killing everyone who had tried to defend themselves against the attack. Catching them would protect the surrounding villages from attack and destruction.

They had all been traipsing through the forest for hours, trying to follow the bandits, when the trail went cold. Up to this point, the bandits had left a clear path to follow, however all of a sudden it stopped.

Arthur, who’d been in the front of the group, looked around quizzically, before instructing, “Everyone spread out and search the area, their trail must pick up again somewhere.”

After thirty minutes of no luck, Arthur slumped his shoulders, “Fuck, I guess we lost them,” he said in frustration, hands on his hips. They began to walk back to the village to collect their horses in defeat.

As they were walking through a ravine, there was a loud explosion, and suddenly a giant boulder was pushed of the cliff edge, falling towards the knights, heading directly towards Percival.

Seeing this, Morgana shouted out an incantation, moving the boulder’s trajectory. The good news was that Percival was able to dive out of the way. The bad news was that he and Morgana had been in the back of the party, and so when the boulder crashed down, it cut them off from the rest of the group.

“Percy! Morgana! Are you all right?” Gwaine yelled from the other side of the large rock.

“We’re fine for now,” Percival responded as he picked himself up from the ground, dusting off his clothes.

“Be on the lookout for attackers,” Morgana called out. “That wasn’t an accident. I think we might be ambushed.” As if she had summoned them, as soon as she said this, a dozen bandits appeared from the bushes, and began to encircle Morgana and Percival. Something very similar was happening on the other side of the boulder as well.

Percival and Morgana stood back to back, preparing to fight of the bandits. And fight they did; Percival with his sword, and Morgana with her magic. They worked as an effective team, watching each other’s backs, killing opponents who tried to sneak up on the other.

As Morgana dispatched a fighter who was about to strike Percival from behind, she noticed that he was dueling the last attacker. While the bandit gave it his all, he was no match for a knight of Camelot, and Percival quickly overpowered him.

Right before he sunk his blade into the marauder’s chest, Morgana cried out, “Wait!” as she strode across the clearing. She grabbed the bandit by the throat and demanded, “Who sent you.”

At first, he did not respond, but when Morgana tightened her grip, he croaked out, “Morgause.”

She sighed heavily. “I was worried that was the case.” She then turned back to Percival, “You can do whatever you want with him now, I’ve gotten the information that I need.” The knight drove his sword home, the attacker going limp.

Arthur called out, “We’re all safe, stay where you are, and we’ll find a way to get to the two of you.”

“We are also safe,” Morgana responded.

She and the knight sat down their backs to the boulder, surveying the carnage in silence. Percival shifted slightly, and hissed in pain.

Morgana looked at him in concern, and noticed a long, but shallow looking cut on the side of his leg.

“Let me see to that Sir Percival,” she stated. “I know a good deal of healing magic, and can fix that up.” He nodded stiffly.

She placed her hands over the wound, and chanted for several seconds as the edges of the gash closed together.

“There, it shouldn’t even scar,” she murmured, giving him a small, exhausted smile. There was an awkward silence for a minute before the knight responded.

“Thank you… and… you can call me Percy.”

“What?” She asked.

“You don’t have to call me Sir Percival, you can call me Percy like everyone else does,” he said gruffly. Morgana nodded. The rest of the time they spent waiting for Arthur and the other knights was spent in silence.

When they finally found each other, Morgana leapt to her feet, striding over to Arthur. “The bandits were sent by Morgause. I suspect that this whole thing, the village being attacked, was a trap to draw us out into a vulnerable position.”

“Makes sense,” Arthur stated thoughtfully. “But the bandits are dead now and we’re all safe, so things turned out well.”

Morgana turned to look at Percy, and noticed that Gwaine was patting him down, looking for injuries, mother-henning him. “I’m fine,” Percy whispered to Gwaine, looking at him softly. Gwaine huffed, and pulled Percy into a tight hug.

After several minutes, they began to walk back to the village once more. They collected their horses, let the remaining villagers that the bandits were dead, and rode off. Camelot was too far away to reach it before nightfall, so the group set up camp after several hours of riding.

As they were building the fire together, Gwaine looked over at Morgana, and confided, “He can’t bring himself to say it to your face yet, but Percy wanted to thank you for saving his life multiple times back there and healing him.”

A small grin graced Morgana’s lips. “Tell him it was no problem.”

“Will do.” Gwaine responded.

**4: Arthur**

Arthur was hosting a banquet to entertain some visiting Lords. This meant that Merlin and Morgana were watching out for anything that did not seem right; angry sorcerers always seemed to attack during feasts.

This celebration did not disappoint. About an hour into the banquet, Merlin excused himself from the table, saying that he did not feel well and so was going to retire for the evening. Arthur moved to get up and leave with him, but Merlin pushed him back down into his chair, silently signaling that Arthur should stay where he was.

On his way out of the room he came over to Morgana and whispered, “I think I’ve been poisoned.” At Morgana’s alarmed expression he pressed on, “I’ll be fine. I’m going to Gaius and he will be able to fix me up an antidote.” He looked around suspiciously. “I don’t know who did it, so I need you to keep an eye out for any shady behavior.”

Morgana nodded. “Of course. Stay safe Merlin.” At that, he turned and walked out of the room. 

It was not long before she noticed a serving boy that she did not recognize move to fill Arthur’s glass. When Arthur moved to pick up the glass, the boy smirked with a feral look in his eyes, and Morgana used her magic to amplify her voice. “Don’t Arthur! The wine is poisoned.”

Arthur looked up startled. Morgana saw the serving boy look around nervously, but did not move. ‘Probably doesn’t want to give himself away,’ Morgana thought as she walked over to Arthur.

“What makes you think that?” Arthur inquired.

“Merlin confided to me that he had been poisoned.” Arthur gasped and started to stand up, looking frantic. “Sit down Arthur, he’s fine,” Morgana reassured.

When Arthur reluctantly settled, Morgana explained, “We needed to find out who it was so he did not want to disrupt the party, but I’ve been watching,” she raised her hand and pointed at the boy, “And I have reason to believe that it was this ‘servant’ who did it. He just filled your glass, so I figure that you are also about to be poisoned.”

As soon as she pointed at him, the boy tried to run for it, but two guards quickly stopped him. Morgana looked triumphant. “While his actions seem to confirm my suspicions, I know a spell that will detect whether something is poisoned or not.”

She performed the spell, and the cup glowed a bright red, proving that it was indeed laced with poison. Seeming to realize that there was no hope for him, the boy shouted at Arthur, “It is you and your father’s fault that my parents are dead! You may pretend that you’ve changed, but I remember you attacking our Druid camp and slaughtering us.”

Arthur winced, looking ashamed, as the boy was dragged away. A quiet fell over the hall.

“You all may continue to enjoy yourselves,” Arthur declared, “But I need to go attend to my husband.” He walked out of the room with Morgana in tow. When they got to Gaius’ chambers, Merlin was sitting up in a chair, the color returning to his cheeks.

“Oh, thank god you’re okay,” Arthur gave him a smothering hug. “I can’t believe you told me that you were fine when you’d been _poisoned_ you dollophead,” Arthur scolded.

“Hey! That’s my word,” Merlin chuckled.

Arthur sobered up and looked back at Morgana thoughtfully. “You have been proving yourself loyal to me over and over again these past months, but tonight seals it. I trust you with my life. Thank you for saving me,” he said sincerely, feeling choked up.

Tears of relief sprung to Morgana’s eyes. “Thank you that means the world to me,” she whispered, trying to find composure. “I’ll leave you now so that you and Merlin can spend some time alone with each other.”

Arthur gave her a big smile that stretched across most of his face and gave her a hug, squeezing her tightly.

**5: Camelot**

Morgana had gotten a lead on where Morgause was hiding out, so she, Merlin, Arthur, and all the knights of the round table set off to the castle Morgause was supposedly hiding out in. When they reached it, the building looked dilapidated, as if it had not been lived in for a hundred years.

“Are you sure this is the right place?” Gwaine whispered.

“It’s illusion magic,” Morgana replied. “She wants it to look like it’s abandoned so that people won’t pay attention to it. I don’t think she has sensed our presence yet, but we need to move quickly; it won’t be long before she senses me and Merlin’s magic.”

They started moving forward, but a voice spoke up. “How do we know this isn’t a trap?” Percy asked. “She worked with Morgause for years. Morgana could be leading us into a trap.”

While her relationship with Percy had gotten better since the boulder incident, he still clearly did not trust her. Everyone else shifted uncomfortably, looking between the two of them.

“I swear on my life that I am telling the truth,” Morgana declared unwaveringly.

Arthur sighed. “Percy, it’s okay. I trust Morgana with my life.” Percy did not look happy about it, but he didn’t argue any more. The group snuck into the castle, and as soon as they passed through the castle entrance, the illusion broke and they were able to see the true magnificence of the palace.

However, a sustained screeching sound broke the silence.

“Shit,” Merlin swore. “She must have boobytrapped the entrance so that any unexpected visitors would trip the alarm.”

Dozens of soldiers, some of them magic users, swarmed the area that the knights stood in. Not far behind, Morgause followed.

“Well well well, look who showed up,” she jeered. “Kill all the knights. Try and take the sorcerers and the King alive, but if you can’t kill them as well.”

The soldiers charged, and Morgana shouted out, “Take care of everyone else, but Morgause is _mine_ ,” she snarled.

And so the battle began. Morgana and Morgause faced off against each other, firing spell after spell, none of them making contact. Morgana could see that Merlin and the knights were faring well, but beginning to tire. There were just too many of them.

Morgana was also beginning to feel it. Morgause laughed as she realized this fact. “You are too weak. To think that you thought you could take me on.” Morgana continued to fight, but she found herself being more and more on the defensive. It was all she could do to just block Morgause’s attacks.

The knights weren’t faring much better. She saw Elyan get slashed, and while it did not look life threatening, he was heavily strained. In fact, all the knights seemed to have been injured to some degree, blood streaking their skin and the floor as it dripped off their bodies.

She knew that they could not last much longer. In a last ditch attempt, she collected every ounce of energy she had left in her body, and shot all of it out at the enemies; a wall of brute force emanating outwards from her body.

She saw Morgause fall just before she herself passed out from exhaustion.

When she awoke, the first thing she saw was Arthur’s face above her. “Did we win?” she croaked out.

“Yes,” Arthur replied. “You did it Morgana. You killed Morgause and all of her soldiers. You saved Camelot.”

“How long was I out?”

“Only a couple minutes. Merlin is working on healing you…” At his words, she noticed Merlin by her side, chanting a healing incantation. “You should get some more rest,” Merlin said quietly. “We’ll take care of you.”

She didn’t hear the second part of Merlin’s sentence; she was already unconscious.

When she awoke again, she was on a horse, Arthur riding behind her to hold her so she would not fall.

“Where are we?” At her words, Arthur responded, “We’re close to Camelot… I’m glad you’re finally awake. You’ve been asleep for almost a full day. I was starting to get worried.”

“You try defeating a powerful sorcerer and dozens of soldiers and see how you feel,” she grumbled, but there was a playful tone to her voice.

“Touché,” Arthur responded.

They arrived back to Camelot to thunderous applause. “We sent Lancelot ahead so that he could spread the news of Morgause’s defeat,” Arthur explained.

At first, she could not make out what the crowd was chanting, but when she did, she gasped.

For the crowd was yelling, “Long live Arthur! Long live Merlin! Long live Morgana!”

She tried to stifle her tears, but Arthur could feel her body shaking slightly. He squeezed the arm that was around her waist in support and whispered in her ear, “You’re a hero, Morgana.”

**+1: Celebration**

A week after Morgause was killed and they had returned to Camelot, everyone was healed enough to celebrate. They all made their way down to the tavern, joking around with each other. When they entered the bar, they were met with cheering, and the owner told them that they could drink for free all night.

They got their drinks and went over to a quiet table near the back of the room. Before she could sit down, she felt someone grab her forearm, and turned to see Percy looking nervous.

“I’m sorry I said those things about you before we entered the castle,” he said sincerely. “I do not question your loyalty now, and I should not have then. I hope you can forgive me some day…”

“Consider it forgiven,” Morgana replied happily, and they shared a nod of understanding before sitting down with the rest of their friends at the table.

The group spent the entire night sharing stories and enjoying each other’s company. Gwen had tagged along, and she and Merlin were able to contribute lots of stories from when they were both servants, the knights laughing uproariously at all the ridiculous things that had happened.

Morgana did not hesitate to participate, teasing Arthur and sharing embarrassing childhood stories. For a minute, however, she sat back, just observing her friends, amazed by the fact that she had this again. The minute that she left Camelot, she thought that she had irrevocably lost everyone she loved. She let out a contented sigh before jumping back in, smiling widely.

She had been forgiven.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this please leave a comment and/or kudos!!!!


End file.
